Breaking Glass
by Evil Overlady
Summary: In the aftermath of the Battle City Finals, new enemies seek the Millennium Items. Hery-Sesheta has returned and summoned the Lady of Nightmares to lure Yugi & Joey into a trap. Sequel to "Dark Magic Rising." Joey/Mai Update: Name change Alya to Tiye.
1. Prologue

_A/N:_ Well, you asked for it; and here it is, my sequel to _Dark Magic Rising_, AU after Battle City Finals. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own...

_Acknowledgements:_ I 'd like to thank Vathara, once again, for providing the source for my inspiration with the story "Roll the Bones" and the talented folks on YouTube, specifically pichu987 for the group AMV to "I do it For You" and daphne4 for the Joey/Mai AMV to "Crash and Burn." Thank you!

Notes: / = yami/hikari communication or communication through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

_August 2011:_ I've decided to change the name of one of my characters from "Alya" to "Tiye." "Tiye" is an Egyptian name meaning "beloved of Isis." I've also made some minor grammar and spelling corrections.

Summary: Hery-Sesheta is back for revenge, and this time, Mai's caught in the middle. Joey/Mai

Breaking Glass  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Prologue ~

_"I banish you to the Shadow Realm!"_ the silver-haired kid had commanded, the one that held the spirit of the thief Bakure.

And so the shadows had swallowed him up.

Back in the warehouse, now devoid of people, Hery-Sesheta chuckled at the irony. "Fool… I have been one with the shadows for many millennia; and you think you can simply banish me to them. Hahahahaha!"

Very little sunlight crept through the dust-encrusted broken windows. As the Master of Secrets stood in the center of a ray of light, his dark robes seemed to swallow that light like an evil sponge.

"As per the terms of the Shadow Game, I have honored your request, little Téa, and have not come to bother you or Tiye." He snickered to himself. "But that does not prevent me from asking someone _else_ to intervene on my behalf."

Hery-Sesheta could scarcely contain his laughter as he pulled a Duel Monsters card from the folds in his cloak and threw it to the ground at his feet. "I summon _Nightmare Horse_! Come forth!"

The sunlight spun around him, sucked into a vortex of shadows that grew to twice his size.

A horse's shrill mixed with the wind that whistled from the void, and before him a dark, translucent beast stared down at him with piercing red eyes intent on taking his life; but Hery-Sesheta no longer had any life to give. He stared down its threat.

After a moment, the horse lowered its head and regarded him with a sidelong glance.

"I request an audience with the Lady Reswbinet."

A ghostly feminine voice answered him. _"And why would my lady be interested in conferring with the likes of you, you who ally with the Pharaoh of the Shadow Games, the keeper of the Millennium Ring?"_

Hery-Sesheta glared at the spirit beast. "That honor was never bestowed upon me, and I renounced my loyalty to the pharaoh long ago."

The night-mare snickered. There was a fire in her red eyes. _"You have not answered my question, dark priest."_

Hery-Sesheta would _not_ be intimidated. _Patience,_ he reminded himself. The night-mare had a way of toying with people's minds. "I can help her attain possession of a Millennium Item."

The night-mare's ears pricked forward. _"I thought the Items had been sealed away."_

Hery-Sesheta couldn't help a small smile. He'd gotten her attention. "They're back. The pharaoh's Pendent was reassembled."

The night-mare quivered with excitement. _"I will relay your message to my master."_ With that, she turned, brushing him with her tail before vanishing into the abyss.

Hery-Sesheta knelt and picked up the card. He touched it to his lips, which curved back into a malicious smile. "Soon…"

* * *

"Ah…" Téa breathed with relief, tapping her clogs against the hospital floor. "Good to be back in my own clothes again."

Tiye stood by the hospital bed, looking the garb over on herself – a yellow and black sleeveless shirt, a black skirt short enough for the temple guards to wear, and strange yellow sandals with uncomfortably thick soles. /_This is the fashion of your time?_/ She grimaced. /_I feel like an ibis._/

"They make you feel taller," Téa assured her, packing the grocery bag her clothes came in into a matching purse.

Tiye stumbled. /_I'd be content to be more in contact with the ground beneath my feet._/

/_Would you rather go barefoot?_/ Téa paused her hand on the Necklace, debating on what to do with it. She felt odd wearing it. It belonged to Ishizu, after all.

/_In this place, decidedly not. I did not appreciate that cold floor you called… concrete? But I do miss the sand._/

Téa put the necklace in her purse. /_Maybe tomorrow I could take you to the beach._/

Tiye jerked her head in Téa's direction.

Téa could sense her attentiveness through their link, making Téa cringe.

/_You're not going to wear it?_/

Téa hesitated. /_It feels odd._/

/_It's yours._/

/_It used to be Ishizu's._/ Téa pointed out.

/_-who gave it to Yugi who gave it to you._/

Téa groaned, staring down at her purse. She wasn't going to win this argument.

/_Téa, what's wrong?_/ Tiye walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Téa looked back at her.

Tiye seemed to read her eyes, and her ghostly hands swept around Téa to guide her to sit together on the bed. /_You don't trust me to not take over._/

Téa closed her eyes briefly.

/_Téa, I swear to you, with Isis as my witness, I would not take possession of you without your permission, unless I felt your life was in danger. You are my _hikari_. I'm here to protect you._/

Téa met her eyes. /_Why? Why would you wait for my permission when you can do to me what the spirit in the Ring does to Bakura?_/

Tiye looked hurt, and Téa regretted her words, but Tiye answered anyways. /_I would not call the Thief Bakure an honorable man, but he'll come around eventually. I sense a growing strength in his _hikari_. It was Bakura who banished Hery-Sesheta to the Shadow Realm, not the thief._/

/_I suppose…_/

Tiye's hand brushed Téa's forehead. /_Oh, my poor girl, the Rod has harmed you, hasn't it? I don't know why I didn't see it before._/

Téa gave a dark smile. /_We were both a little distracted by a certain kidnapping._/

/_I'm sorry._/

That surprised Téa. /_What do you have to be sorry for?_/

Tiye gripped her hand. /_I pressed you to wear a Millennium Item after all you've been through._/ She turned away. /_Leave the Necklace in your purse, if you so desire. I understand._/

Téa reached into her purse and held the Necklace in her hand. It gleamed from an unknown light. /_No, Tiye, I'm sorry, for doubting you._/ Téa took a breath. /_I have to overcome my fear._/ She pressed the eye against her neck and shivered from the cold metal. Then, she closed the clasp.

There was a rush of everything that was Tiye, and it made Téa dizzy. She had to grip the bed to keep from blacking out. Then, just as suddenly the dizzy spell subsided and Téa looked back at Tiye.

Tiye seemed somehow more real now. She could feel the heat of Tiye's hand as it gripped hers.

Téa swallowed dryly. _That's just… really weird._

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Uh, Téa?" It was Yugi. "Are you almost ready?"

* * *

Téa finally emerged from the hospital room, and to Yugi's relief, he could see she was wearing the Necklace. He knew how frightened she was of sharing her body with another spirit, but it looked like she was starting to accept it. "I'm sure glad you're out of the hospital, now."

Téa smiled at him. "Me too. There's nothing like the comfort of your own bed."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed.

"Which reminds me." Téa fished her deck out of her purse and picked off the top card. "You left this on my nightstand."

"Thanks," Yugi said without thinking, then he read the card. "Oh, wait a minute, Téa. Goblin's Secret Remedy? I don't have this card." /_Do we?_/

/_Not that I can recall._/

"You don't? Then, who…?" Téa touched her chin in thought. "Bakura?"

"Bakura was with me. I don't think he had a chance to put anything on your nightstand, and I'm not sure this is really his style."

"But the only other person was…"

_Kaiba_, Yugi finished her thought.

Téa stopped in her tracks. "Now, hold on. Why would Kaiba give me one of his cards?"

Yugi shrugged. "Get well soon?"

"Kaiba's never struck me as the sentimental type."

/_Actually, Yugi, I think you might be onto something. Read what the card says._/

/_Huh?_/ "Téa, did you read what this card does?"

"Yeah," she said absently. She was still distracted with trying to determine why Kaiba, of all people would be so generous. "It increases a selected player's life points by 600."

Yugi rubbed his thumb across the card, felt the static that indicated there was magic there. "It's been used."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I can sense the magic's been drained." He felt something like this before from Kaiba. "Remember back in Duelist Kingdom when I dueled against that Kaiba imposter to rescue Mokuba?"

Téa suppressed a shiver. "How could I forget?"

Yugi remembered hearing Kaiba cry out his name through the Heart of the Cards just before the Blue-Eyes was about to attack and win the duel. Then, miraculously it stopped. "Kaiba was able to stop his Blue-Eyes from attacking."

Téa frowned. "Yeah, how _did_ he do that?"

"Magic."

Téa gave Yugi an odd look. "Are we talking about the same Kaiba, Mr. I-don't-believe-in-that-hocus-pocus-nonsense?" She managed a pretty good Kaiba imitation.

Yugi couldn't help a chuckle, and he handed her back the card. "He may be a skeptic, but how else can you explain how you recovered so quickly?"

Téa bit her lip. "Let's see... I got put in the hospital with one card and released with another? … This is too weird." Téa sighed. "So, I should just… keep it?"

Yugi winked with his usual innocent smile. "Think of it as a trade. We did give him that Ice Magic card, after all."

Téa thought about that. "You have a point." She showed the card to him. "But you says it's drained. How do I, you know, _un_drain it?"

Yugi glanced over his shoulder at Yami. /_Well?_/

/_I think the best move would be to return it to her deck._/

/_Right._/ "If you put it in your deck, it'll be able to draw energy from the other cards until it can fully recharge."

Téa gave him a hurt smile, but she slipped it into the middle of her deck, and returned her deck to her purse. "I used to think Duel Monsters was just a game, but ever since I met Yami, my life's just been getting weirder and weirder."

Yugi outwardly sympathized. Then, he smiled. "Hey, you want to grab a bite to eat? I know this great ramen place just down the street."

Téa grinned at the suggestion. "Sounds good!"


	2. Chapter 1

Breaking Glass - Chapter 1

_A/N:_ Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own... / = yami/hikari communication or communication through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

Breaking Glass  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Chapter 1 ~

Dinner had gone peacefully. Tiye asked her several questions about the food. She'd never encountered noodles before. Téa patiently explained everything to her while simultaneously playing catch-up with everything she'd missed during her ordeal.

Now, the sun was setting, casting reflections of red and gold on the windows of her place. Tiye's fragmented memories of a romantic boat cruise down the Nile filtered into Téa's thoughts, and she glanced at Yugi.

She could remember when she first met Yugi. He was such a sweet kid, brave sometimes, yet vulnerable. Téa felt protective of him in Duelist Kingdom, but now, Yugi was almost as strong as Yami and almost as confident, yet still sweet.

He wasn't the same innocent kid Téa knew back then.

They stopped in front of her place.

Yugi looked up at her.

Téa almost felt like blushing. _Why haven't I noticed it before?_ "Thanks for dinner, Yugi. I'll get you back sometime."

"Don't worry about it, Téa."

Téa raised an eyebrow and looked back at Yugi. "Really?"

Yugi blushed and scratched the back of his head, laughing to himself.

Téa felt Tiye roll her eyes. /_Isis, help me. Don't just stand there, _aibou_. Say something._/

/_Like what?_/

/_Tell him how you feel._/

/_What?_/ Téa almost squeaked. /_No way._/

/_He paid for your meal. The least you can do is-_/

/_Don't even think about it!_/ But before she could stop herself, Téa bent and kissed Yugi on the cheek. Inwardly, Téa gasped. /_Tiye! What are doing?_/

Yugi looked stunned.

/_You've given him a heart attack!_/ Téa grit her teeth. She couldn't take it back _now_. Téa could only smile. "Good night, Yugi," she said, turned, and hurried down the path to her place so she could scream at Tiye in private.

* * *

Yami sensed the shock down his link. /_Yugi-_/

No response. His _aibou_ was frozen in time.

/_Yugi?_/ He saw Téa speed-walking up the steps. _Oh, no. _/_Yugi, perhaps I should take over._/ Yugi seemed on the verge of falling over. Yami took his place.

Téa was inside. He saw the curtains move and her blue eyes looking back at him.

* * *

Téa recognized that confident smile, that stance that made him look taller. _Yami._

Then, he gave her a thumbs-up.

Téa shut the curtain. "I'm doomed." Téa sank to the floor.

Tiye chuckled. /_You act like it's the end of the world._/

/_It might as well be… You _promised_, Tiye._/

/_To only take over when you desired it._/

/_Wanting and doing are two separate things, Tiye!_/

Tiye looked puzzled. /_Why wouldn't you show him your affection?_/

Téa hid her face in her knees and groaned. /_Because we're just friends._/

/_Oh? That's not what I saw in Yugi's eyes._/

Téa uncovered her eyes and set her chin on her knees. /_What did you see?_/

Tiye gave her a knowing smile. /_Believe me, _aibou_, he's loved you for a long time._/

/_He has?_/

* * *

Yami led the way to his grandpa's shop while Yugi recovered.

/_Yami?_/

Yami smiled. /_Yes, Yugi?_/ He waited for the crosswalk light to turn green.

/_She thought I was you, didn't she?_/

Yami stopped himself before he could laugh. /_No, Yugi. I think Téa's been around us long enough to know which of us is in control._/

/_Then, Tiye-?_/ Yugi dismissed that thought just as soon as he'd thought it. /_No, Tiye's too formal._/

The light turned green, and Yami crossed the street. /_What do you want me to say, Yugi?_/

/_What did I do? I mean, why now?_/

Yami couldn't keep the smile from his face. /_I don't think it was anything you did, Yugi. I think, all along, Téa had feelings for you, and overcoming her fear to wear the Millennium Necklace gave her the courage to show you how she truly felt._/

Yugi walked beside him, fidgeting with his own ghostly version of the Millennium Puzzle. /_She felt that way all along? But I was sure-?_/

/_She admires strength and courage, which you've found on your own._/

/_I couldn't have done it without you._/

Yami smiled then saw the lights of the game shop. /_We're home. Are you ready to take over again?_/

/_Yeah._/ The Puzzle glowed, and Yugi walked through the front door, which jingled. "Grampa! I'm home!"

"Yugi!" His grandpa looked up from his evening inventory. "Where have you been? Where's Téa?"

"Uh…" Yugi blushed at the memory. "I took her home."

"Oh?"

Yugi winced. "Gramps…" Yugi waved him off. He wasn't ready for his grandpa's teasing. Yugi walked past him.

"Joey's in the living room. I hope you don't mind."

Yugi blinked his surprise. "Joey's here?"

"He wanted to throw a surprise party for you and Téa, even ordered some Nyu Yoku pizza." His grandpa scratched his beard. "Though I don't think it agreed with him."

Yugi grimaced. "Is there any left?"

"Well, he did order a large, but I think he ate it all." Grandpa muttered to himself. "Which is probably why he's sick."

Yugi bug-eyed. "He ate a whole large by himself?"

Grandpa scratched the back of his head. "He says they're twice that size in the U.S."

"_Twice_ as big as a _large_?" Yugi gasped. "I better go check on him. Thanks Gramps."

"Sure thing."

Yugi rushed into the living room. The TV was on with some kind of game show. Yugi made his way around the couch. "Joey?"

Joey stopped mid-snore and opened his eyes. "Hey, Yug." He rubbed the sleep out his eyes. "What kept ya?"

Yugi knelt to his level. "I didn't know you were waiting for me." Yugi noticed the scraps in an empty pizza box on the coffee table. "Are you all right? Grampa said you weren't feeling well."

Joey sat up, causing Yugi to stand again. "Naw, Yug. I'm alright. But, man, that pizza. The menu said it was New York style, but let me tell you, that was no New York style. I ordered pepperoni and I get _this_." He lifted one of the scraps for emphasis. "I mean, look at this. Who puts hotdogs on a pepperoni pizza and no pepperonis?"

Yugi gave him a reassuring smile. "Uh, Joey, the hotdogs _were_ the pepperonis."

"_What_?"

_Uh-oh._

"What kind of country is this that doesn't know what a real pepperoni is?" He put a hand on Yugi's back. "No, Yug. One of these days, I'm going to introduce you to a _real_ slice of New York pizza, not this cheap knock-off stuff..." Joey suddenly blinked and looked around. "Hey, is Téa around?"

Yugi smiled again. "Sorry, Joey. I took Téa home."

"Oh." Joey raised a blond eyebrow at him. "Oh...?"

Yugi blushed. _Not you too._ "It's nothing, Joey."

Joey trapped him with an arm around his shoulders. "Details, man."

Yugi tried to shove him away. "It's nothing, Joey. I just took her for a bite to eat..." _Wait, that didn't come out right._ "I mean, I got her some dinner and took her home-" _That didn't sound right either._ "She had a long day. She was tired." _And she's spending the night there while I'm spending the night here, so there!_ "Now, will you get off me, please?"

Joey seemed to consider his request. Then, he relaxed his grip. "All right, Yugi. This time, but don't think I don't notice something going on between you two."

Yugi fumed. "Oh, yeah. Well, what about you and Mai?"

Joey looked stunned. "What about Mai and me? I haven't heard from Mai since the Battle City Finals."

That got Yugi's attention. "You haven't? Didn't she give you her number?"

"Well, yeah..." Joey sank into the couch, exasperated. "I've left her several messages, but she hasn't returned my calls."

Yugi sat on the couch next to him. "That's weird."

"And scary too," Joey told him in a voice that was uncharacteristically quiet and serious. "You and I have been trapped in the Shadow Realm for less than an hour, but poor Mai was there for _days_, Yugi. She brushed it off like nothing had happened, but I don't believe it. We've _all_ felt the effects of those Millennium Items. You don't forget something like that."

Yugi put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "You can crash here tonight, Joey. Then, tomorrow I'll go with you to try to find Mai."

Joey smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Yugi. I don't know what I'd do withoutcha."

Yugi nodded and stood.

/_That's grim news._/ Yami noted, standing just outside the living room, arms crossed.

/_Yeah._/ Yugi joined him. /_I was sure they would've kept in touch with each other._/ Yugi looked up. /_Do you think she's okay?_/

Yami's thoughts turned inward. /_Since Duelist Kingdom, I've felt our bond with Téa, Joey, and Tristan grow stronger; but I can't sense Mai. I don't know if she's in danger or not. I'm sorry._/

Yugi was supportive. /_The powers of the Millennium Puzzle are just as much a mystery to you as they are to me. It's okay. Joey and I will visit her tomorrow._/

/_For our sakes, I hope she's safe._/

Yugi smiled. /_Don't worry, Yami. Mai's lived just fine without us. She probably has a good reason why she's gotten out of touch with Joey._/

Yami faced him. /_Normally, I'd agree with you, Yugi, but the attack on Téa worries me. Even if Hery-Sesheta is unable to try again, there may be others. I fear we're all in danger, including Mai._/

Yugi's face looked grim. /_I hope you're wrong._/

/_Me too, _aibou_. Me too._/


	3. Chapter 2

Breaking Glass - Chapter 2

_A/N:_ Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own... / = yami/hikari communication or communication through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

Breaking Glass  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Chapter 2 ~

Hery-Sesheta had waited patiently in the warehouse for the night-mare's return. Now, the sun was beginning to set. The shadows in the warehouse were growing deeper and longer. Hery-Sesheta felt more than saw the shift in the center of the room.

Then, the glowing red eyes emerged.

Hery-Sesheta recognized the eyes and stood.

A ghostly white light suddenly illuminated behind the night-mare, basking her in a blue-white glow.

A woman in traditional Egyptian linens stepped forward beside the horse. Green and blue glass beads hung in her hair as purple and red beads decorated her necklaces. The silver bracelets on her wrists bumped together with an ominous ring. She called moonlight to light the warehouse within while the sun had not quite set outside.

Hery-Sesheta bowed to the woman.

She ran a gentling hand along the night-mare's flank as she regarded the Master of Secrets. "I am told you have something of importance to discuss." She ran her fingers through the tarnish-colored mane, undoing a few tangles. "And that you have renounced your loyalty to the pharaoh."

"I have."

She smiled with lips the color of dark blood and gestured to him with her free hand that he was allowed to stand.

He nodded and stood.

"Tell me, Master of Secrets, all you have to offer." She looked at him with a blue and green eye lined heavily with kohl.

"The soul of the pharaoh who sealed away the Millennium Items is again awakened in a young boy who wears the Pendent. This boy is also close to the wielders of the Rod, Ring, and Necklace."

"Hm." Reswbinet stepped away from the night-mare. "The Millennium Items hold a great dark power within them, a power that can taint the most innocent of minds." She touched a sharp fingernail to her lips. "Tell me, what have I to gain from your assistance? You have already given me all the information I need." She leaned towards her night-mare again, who snickered in amusement. "What's to keep me from seizing the Items for myself?"

Hery-Sesheta managed to keep the smile from his face. "Because, my lady, the boy I speak of can call upon the powers of light to free the minds you would enslave. He's done so before."

She watched him, unfazed. "Go on."

"Also, the only way to tap into a Millennium Item's power is to win it in combat or be given it freely by another wielder. All three wielders are exceptional combatants, therefore..."

"Hm." She looked like she was enjoying his line of thought. "You propose an assault from two sides."

"Yes." He pulled something from his cloak. "I can provide the frontal assault, while you slip in from behind and break them down one by one; and I have just the chink in their armor." He presented a picture of a blonde woman with violet eyes.

"Mm." Reswbinet accepted the picture. "I feel such heartache and turmoil in this one..." Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

"She's yours." Hery-Sesheta offered. "Do with her as you wish, but allow her to tap into her connection to the Pendent. That will bring the pharaoh and his friends."

Reswbinet showed the picture to the night-mare. "What do you think, night-mare?"

The night-mare's eyes shone bright red. _"A tasty morsel, master."_ She snickered again. _"And I hunger..."_

Reswbinet pulled it back to herself. "We shall devour her slowly, mind and soul."

"One more thing."

Reswbinet eyed him suspiciously.

"If the wielder of the Necklace comes, you must take her as well."

"Why?"

Hery-Sesheta knew he was treading of thin ice, but he made an effort not to let his discomfort show. "As per the law of the Shadow Games, I am forbidden to confront her."

Her voice sounded like a spitting cobra. "You _fool_! You invite the wrath of the shadows by even _speaking_ to me on this matter!" She tossed the picture at him and retreated a step back. She turned on the night-mare. "And you _let_ him!"

The night-mare bowed low. _"Master, I was not aware of this. As a former priest, I thought him wiser."_

"Relax!" Hery-Sesheta snapped.

Woman and beast turned his way, startled.

"_I_ am forbidden to confront the current wielder of the Necklace. I was not forbidden from confronting her friends, nor have I asked her to be confronted."

"But you said-"

"You can take her," Hery-Sesheta clarified. "You can do with her as you will. Whether that requires a confrontation or not is entirely up to you. I offer her to you. That does not require me to interact with her, does it?"

Reswbinet thought on his words. "No, it does not." She glared at him. "But to make sure of that, I'll take _you_ as offering as well."

"What?"

"You serve the Lady of Nightmares, now; and you will do as I command."

Hery-Sesheta sneered at her. He'd summoned _her_. How dare she command him? "I think not." He dismissed her with a sweep of his arm. "I renounce our alliance. I'll find another way."

Her laughter echoed throughout the room.

Hery-Sesheta frowned at her. "What's so funny?"

"You cannot dismiss _me_, Hery-Sesheta. Unlike you, _I_ was never mortal. As the Items were, I was crafted from the darkness in mortal souls. You cannot break your vows with me, for I hold sway over the shadows that permit your very _existence_. Hahahahahahaha!"

"I don't believe you."

"Care to test your belief?" She held up a fine silvery hair.

"What's that?"

She tugged on it, and Hery-Sesheta felt a sudden pain in his chest where his heart used to be. He doubled over and found his hand grabbing the hair where it connected to him.

"The other end connects you to the shadows." She held up an obsidian blade. "If I cut this line, I'll be sending what's left of your soul straight to the Devourer. You'll cease to exist."

Hery-Sesheta was breathless. _How can this be...?_

Her gaze was as deadly as an Egyptian asp. "Care to reconsider?"

He had no choice. He wasn't ready to face the Devourer. Hery-Sesheta dropped to his knees and touched his forehead to the ground. "I will serve you... master."

He felt her release the line, and it disappeared. "Yes, I'm sure you've said that before. ...But I have ways of testing your loyalty." He heard the whistling of wind. "Remain here and await my further instructions."

"Yes, master."

The whistling wind disappeared and natural moonlight came into the room once more. _This is not how it was supposed to _be_! How will I ever gain possession of the Ring, now?_

He punched the floor with an angry yell. "No!" Then, he swung his body back and yelled to the sky. "Tiye! I don't care what it takes! You'll _pay_ for this curse you've put me through! I swear to the gods! Ahhhhh!"

* * *

_"C'mon, Yug. We've got a tournament to win."_

_"Yeah."_

_No... Not again..._ Mai pounded helplessly on the glass pyramid she was trapped in as she watched two of her friends walk away, oblivious to her existence. "Yugi! Joey! Help me, please!"

Marik was beside her, magical rod in his hand, weird glowing eye on his forehead. "It's no use, my dear. They can't hear you. You're alone now, and at my mercy."

"No..."

"Hahaha!" He lowered his rod. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. I'll be taking my card back now, if you don't mind." Distinctly, she heard the card slip over her head then she felt the pounding of sand all around her.

"No!" The sand quickly filled up past her neck. "No!"

Mai woke up screaming.

Moonlight streamed through her tall windows, basking her room in a glow.

Mai buried her face in her knees and wept.

After a while, she made her way to the bathroom. _Another pill. That one didn't last long enough._ Mai reached for the medicine cabinet, pulled out the sleep medication, and closed the mirror door.

The reflection that suddenly appeared made her drop the bottle in the sink.

"No... I'm hallucinating." She covered her eyes. "You're not real."

The laugh was all too familiar. "I've found you, my dear."

"You're not real," she said, covering her ears, keeping her eyes squeezed closed. "You _can't_ be real. Yugi banished you to the Shadow Realm."

"I banished _you_ to the Shadow Realm, yet here you are..."

Mai screamed and hit the mirror with all her might. The glass shattered, and shards gathered into the sink. Mai grabbed the biggest piece and turned on him, wielding it like a knife. "Stay back!"

Marik smiled, then he seemed to shimmer and fade away as a woman with dark hair and a white dress stepped forward. She _tsk_-ed. "Oh, Mai... You cut yourself. Here, let me help you."

"I said stay back!" She jabbed the shard in the woman's direction.

The woman looked at her with disapproval. "Now, is that any way to accept the kindness of strangers?"

"You're no kind stranger."

The woman looked slightly surprised, which quickly turned to amusement. "I see the Pendent has done more than simply touch you, Mai Valentine."

Something weakened inside Mai when the woman spoke her name. She almost lost her grip on her weapon.

"Yes," the woman said. "I know your true name, which means I hold power over you." She stepped forward, and Mai couldn't move to stop her. "Now, you are going to do something for me. You are going to bring the pharaoh to me."

"The..." Mai struggled to speak. "...Pharaoh?"

"Yes." She reached up and ran long fingernails across Mai's cheek as she brushed blonde hair from her face. "Your friends."

"My... friends?" _I'm a loner. I _have_ no friends!_

The woman laughed ever so softly. "Deny it all you want, my dear." She squeezed Mai's wrist, causing her to drop the bloodied glass shard into the sink. "They _will_ come for you, and I'm here to see that they do." Then, she touched a finger to Mai's forehead. "_Now_."

_The pain!_ Mai felt her soul being ripped to shreds, struggled to keep it together, fought to keep her footing on solid ground.

But the shadows tore at her. Sand threatened to suffocate her.

_It's too much... Somebody help me!_

/_Who will help you, Mai?_/

_I... don't know._ Mai tried to turn her head away, but the strange woman had her in her grasp.

The voice from the shadows was unrelenting. /_Yes, you do, Mai. Say their names. Call out to them!_/

_I won't!_ She was strong, stronger than this power. She didn't need anyone's help. She wouldn't _ask_ for anyone's help.

/_You _will!/ Mai felt the power press in deeper, consuming her. /_Call their names!_/

She was back in the glass pyramid, watching the only two people who could help her walk away.

_Yugi! Joey!_

The shadows parted, and Mai crumpled, landing on her hands and knees, trying to regain her breath.

The woman stood over her but made no other move. "Thank you, Mai," she said. "You've been most helpful."

Mai trembled. _What have I done...? _Her voice shook as she spoke. "I've done what you've asked." She dropped to a whisper. "Leave me be."

"Oh, my dear," the woman said with mocking sympathy. "I'm afraid I'm not done with you yet."


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N:_ Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own... / = yami/hikari communication or communication through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

Breaking Glass  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Chapter 3 ~

/_Yugi! Joey!_/

/_Mai!_/ Yugi realized and jerked out of a deep sleep. Moonlight streamed through his window to cast ominous shadows. He thought he saw Mai get pulled into them. _/Pharaoh!_/

Yami was leaning against his desk, dressed. /_I heard it too, Yugi._/

/_Mai's in trouble._/ Yugi grabbed for his clothes and started to change. /_We have to help her._/

/_Let's not be too hasty, Yugi. It could be a trap._/

Yugi had his pants on and was about to change shirts. /_Hery-Sesheta again?/_

/_Or worse._/

The door slammed open and Joey rushed into his room. "Where is she? Where's Mai?"

"You heard her too?" Yugi asked, surprised.

Yami watched with interest. /_Intriguing..._/

"Don't play games, Yug." Joey had Yugi by the scruff of his partially-removed pajamas. "I heard her in here as plain as day."

/_Yugi. Joey's connection with Mai is strong. We should bring him with us._/

Yugi groaned. /_If you say so..._/ Yugi disentangled himself from Joey's grip. "She's not here, Joey."

Joey looked hurt and promptly let Yugi go. "I _couldn't_ have imagined it."

Yugi stripped off the remainder of his pajamas and pulled on a fresh shirt. "You heard her spirit."

"Her spirit?" Joey blanched.

Yugi tried to explain as he pulled on his boots. "She's not dead, Joey." He tightened the buckles. "Look. When people are under a great deal of stress, sometimes their soul cries out to the ones they love."

"Stress? What're you saying, Yug?"

Yugi strapped on his dueling deck and disk. "I'm saying Mai's in trouble, and we have to help her."

Joey pointed mutely to his dueling disk. "With a dueling disk?"

Yugi set his jaw. "You know as well as I do that Duel Monsters is not just a game. If we're going to save Mai, we're going to have to fight our way out; and these are the best weapons we've got."

Joey looked like he was still trying to wake up. "Have you thought about calling the authorities?"

"There's no _time_, Joey." Yugi grabbed his arm. "Now, grab your duel disk, and let's go."

"Just one problem." Joey stopped in the doorway. "I forgot all that at my place."

Yugi growled in frustration. "You better stay close to me, then." He pushed Joey back into motion again.

"Ow! Hey! Quit shoving!"

"Let's _go_, Joey."

"Alright, alright."

"And _quietly_. We don't want grampa to wake up."

"Right."

* * *

They'd been walking for what seemed like hours. Yugi wished he had a car, but then again, driving while being distracted by magic probably wasn't the best idea.

"Say, Yugi." Joey decided to break the silence. "You know where we're going, pal?"

Yugi turned off the main sidewalk and down a dark alley. "Not yet."

"Then, how come you seem to know when to turn off?"

Yugi made another turn. "I'm not sure exactly. When we walked out of grampa's shop, I noticed this glowing gold line, and it just felt like it was connected to Mai somehow."

"A glowing line?" Joey jerked his head back and forth. "How come _I_ can't see it?"

"Because the other end is connected to the Puzzle."

Joey lifted a blond eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't either, but I think this time someone _wants_ us to find Mai."

Joey grew serious. "Someone? Who, Yug?"

"I don't know." Yugi rounded the last corner and came face-to-face with a familiar warehouse. "But I have a sneaking suspicion that whoever it is has a connection to the same guy who kidnapped Téa from the hospital."

Joey's fist balled at his side. "If they hurt her..."

Yugi put a hand on his arm. "Easy, Joey. I have a feeling they're expecting us, so don't rush into anything. The place is probably laced with traps."

"Don't you worry 'bout me, Yug. I've faced my fair share of traps before."

_Not like these, you haven't._ Joey experienced a Shadow Game but being able to summon cards for real was something different entirely. "All the same, Joey, you better let me go first."

"If you say so, Yugi, but don't think for a second I'm going to let anything happen to you either."

"I know you won't, Joey." They proceeded towards the warehouse.

Yugi tried to peak through a broken pane in one of the windows, but it was simply too dark to see anything, except the silhouettes of stacks of crates highlighted by moonlight. Yugi turned to the door and tested the handle. It appeared to be unlocked. "Okay. Now, stay close. It's dark in there, and I don't want to lose you."

"I'm right behind you, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, opened the door, and stepped through.

"Sheesh," Joey whispered behind him. "I thought outside was dark."

"Grab my shoulder, Joey."

He did so. "Can you still see that glowing line?"

"Yeah."

"Hope it goes _around_ crates. I wouldn't want to bump into any-" _Thwang!_ Something collided with something metal above Yugi's head.

"You okay, Joey?"

"_Ow_. What was that?"

Yugi felt the long piece of metal above him. "Uh, fork lift."

"Ow... Oh..."

"Maybe you should keep your head down too."

"Guess I can't tease you about your height anymore." Joey put his hand back on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi smiled, though he knew Joey couldn't see it.

They continued to the center of the warehouse without incident, which only made Yugi even more suspicious. He thought about letting Yami take over, but that hadn't worked out so well for Bakura the last time they were here. Yugi needed to see what they were up against first.

Yugi and Joey rounded another stack of crates and entered a clearing basked in moonlight. In its center, a dark cloaked figure stood. "Welcome, Pharaoh."

Yugi recognized that voice. "Hery-Sesheta."

"You remember. Good."

/_Yugi, let me take over._/

/_Wait._/ Yugi physically blocked his path with an outstretched arm. /_That could be what he's expecting._/ "How did you escape the Shadow Realm, Hery-Sesheta?"

"I was never trapped there. You forget I'm no longer alive."

"You're a spirit? But you grabbed Téa."

"That's the power of the Shadow Realm. Even spirits can be given substance from time to time."

Joey lunged forward, stopped by another outstretched arm. "Err. What have you done to Mai?"

The cloaked figure seemed to turn to Joey. "Patience, Wheeler. You'll join her soon enough." He drew something from inside his cloak.

/_Yami, take over!_/

But, Yugi was too late. "_Ghost of Fled Dreams!_ Come forth and claim your first victim!"

"Joey!" Yami cried out, but the ghost easily maneuvered around him and wrapped himself around Joey.

The two disappeared.

Yami faced Hery-Sesheta. "What have you done?"

Hery-Sesheta just laughed. "That was but a taste of my power, Pharaoh." A shadow of a horse with glowing red eyes appeared over his shoulder. "I'm coming for your _hikari_ next."

Yami glared at him, hand poised over his deck. "You will not touch him!"

Hery-Sesheta's smile was unyielding. "You speak as if you have a choice."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own... / = yami/hikari communication or communication through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

Breaking Glass  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Chapter 4 ~

Yami braced himself for the attack, hand on his cards.

Hery-Sesheta nodded to the ghost horse.

The horse shrilled and galloped towards them.

He drew. "Go! _Magical Hats!_"

Yugi felt a large felt hat drop on top of him and heard another get ripped to shreds beside him with a horse-like sound of surprise.

Hery-Sesheta growled.

Yugi felt his yami smile. "Try to find him... if you can."

_Phew! That was a close one! I only hope Joey's all right..._

* * *

Joey scratched the back of his head. "Where am I?" Darkness was all around him. He couldn't even see in front of his face. "Hey, Yugi! You around, man?"

No answer, not even an echo of his own voice.

Joey stiffened. _That's not good..._

Somewhere in the distance, he thought he heard a woman's yell. "Joey..."

Joey's eyes widened. "Mai. Mai! Where are you?" Joey climbed to his feet and started walking in that direction. "Don't worry, Mai! I'm coming! Just hang in there!"

He heard a sound like a struck match a few feet away, and a flame hovered there.

Joey regarded it with a raised blond eyebrow. "Heh? Hey, who's there?"

Another flame lit and then another, and a candelabra stood on either side of a coffin.

"I don't like the looks of this."

Joey walked up to the coffin and looked down at its dusty wooden surface. He blew the dust away and noticed a familiar emblem etched there. Joey read the katakana symbols aloud. "Nyu-yo-ku- _What_?"

"My master's hungry."

Joey looked up to see the same emblem on a- Was that an eight-foot tall soda? The straw poking out of the lid swiveled and seemed to stare down at him. "And I'm thirsty."

_"Waah!_" Joey cried out and jumped back.

The coffin lid slowly opened and a pair of glowing white eyes loomed in the darkness. Then, the lid was completely knocked away, and Joey was face-to-knock-off-pepperoni with a ten foot tall slice of Nyuyoku pizza.

Two onion slices parted to reveal fangs that made a bear trap look benign. "Fresh meat!"

_"Ohhhh noooo!_" There was only one sensible thing Joey could do in this situation. _Run!_ He booked it as soda _thunk_ed and pizza _squish_ed behind him, not moving quite as fast but moving nonetheless.

"Yugi!" Joey huffed. "This would be a _really_ good time to get me outta this mess! Yugi!"

_And me without my deck. Oh, boy. I should've taken him more seriously._

* * *

"Yugi!"

Mai slowly came to, leaning weakly against the glass wall of the pyramid she was once again trapped in. No sand, she noticed, thankfully. "...Joey?"

Her mind must've been playing tricks on her again. _Joey, I'm sorry. I let you guys down..._

"Ahh! Somebody help me!"

Mai squinted into the darkness. _That sounded awfully real._

Then, a figure emerged from the darkness, arms in front of him, blond hair bouncing with each hurried step.

"Joey!"

Joey skidded to a halt so fast, Mai thought he was about to land on his back. "Mai!"

Mai pressed her hands against the glass. "Oh, Joey... Is it really you?"

"No time to talk, Mai." He glanced nervously behind him. "Quick. Summon your Harpy's Feather Duster, so we can get out of this mess."

"Joey, this is no time for a duel."

"It's a duel for my life, Mai. Just do it!"

"Besides, I don't have my..." Her left hand brushed the familiar card-holder pouch strapped to her leg. "Deck?" Faintly, Mai remembered being ordered by that mysterious woman to get dress, so that she looked _decent_ when she met her friends. Somehow, Mai managed to strap on the pouch without her noticing.

Mai set her jaw. That was about to be a costly mistake. "All right! I summon-" Mai slipped her hand into her pouch and selected a card. She couldn't see if she drew the right card. She just _felt_ like she had. "_Harpy's Feather Duster!_"

Joey had to throw up his arms to protect his face from the vortex of wind and feathers that now surrounded them.

The glass pyramid screeched under the strain then shattered, and Mai was falling.

Joey dropped his arms from his face just long enough to catch her. "I've got you, Mai!"

Mai landed in his arms, and the wind died away. She'd forgotten how warm they felt. She looked back at the shattered pyramid that had been her prison for so long. "I... did it?"

Joey embraced her. "Oh, Mai. I'm such an idiot. You were hurt, and I wasn't there for ya. I promise I'll protect you, Mai."

How sweet, in a warm, suffocating way, but sweet... And right now, she didn't mind the smothering so much.

"Ah! More food for my master!"

Mai felt Joey tense. "I forgot about them." He let go of her and turned around to face them. "Alright, you oversized party favors! Anybody wants to touch Mai has to go through me first! Got it?"

The giant slice of pizza just chuckled. "How you gonna stop us, human? You got no weapons."

"That's what _you_ think!" Mai yelled. "_Rose Whip!_" Mai lashed out with a whip of thorns and banished first the pizza then the soda before curling it back up and setting it on her hip. "That takes care of that," Mai _hmph_ed.

Joey turned her way, surprise and relief on his face. "You _saved_ me, Mai!"

Mai crossed her arms across her chest. "I wouldn't _have_ to you if you stopped trying to be some kind of a hero."

"Mai..." The look in his eyes made her feel guilty.

Mai turned her eyes away. "Don't look at me like that."

"I can't help it, Mai." She felt his hand on her shoulder and looked up. "I care about you. More than you have ever known."

She couldn't help a sad smile. "I _do_ know, Joey."

"You do?"

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ow, Mai. Thorns jabbing me in the back."

"Don't leave me, okay? And don't ever lie to me again, about your dreams or anything else."

Joey grimaced. "Thorns," he reminded her.

"Promise me, Joey."

He looked at her with his warm brown eyes. "I promise." Then, he wrapped his arms around her in another pleasantly warm hug. "Now, let's try to find a way out of this place so we can help Yugi."

"Right." Mai released her hold and looked around. "This way. ...I think."

* * *

Another giant hat suffered the night-mare's wrath, and Yami's trap rose up to entangle the beast in a nest of vines.

The night-mare cried out in pain.

"Enough!" a woman's voice commanded.

The night-mare vanished then rematerialized next to Hery-Sesheta.

A woman in a traditional Egyptian dress stepped forward.

Yami sensed she was familiar. "Who are you?"

The woman gestured to herself with a sweep of her hand. "I am called _Nebet_-Reswbinet."

"Evil dreams," Yami translated aloud.

/_Or nightmares._/ Yugi referred to the duel monster by her.

"Correct. I am the embodiment of all that torment mortal souls when they sleep."

Yami still did not remove the Magical Hats. He didn't know what she was up to. "Why are you telling me this?"

She smiled. "I thought it only fair that you know what you're up against, Pharaoh of the Shadow Games." She gestured with her arm again. A shadow moved towards her then moved away, depositing two groaning bodies.

/_Mai and Joey! They're all right!_/

/_For now._/ Yami still didn't trust her.

"Here are your two friends. They are weakened from their ordeal but otherwise unharmed. I even healed the cuts on your friend's hands."

"What are you doing?" Hery-Sesheta demanded.

"Silence, fool!"

Hery-Sesheta gripped his heart with a painful groan and fell to one knee.

Yugi gasped in surprise.

She turned back to Yami with a satisfied smile. "I am an honorable enemy, Pharaoh. I recalled my night-mare from your trap when it was not within my rights to do so. I ask that you spare her in exchange for your friends." She bowed. "Pharaoh of the Shadow Games, will you appease the shadows with this offering?"

Yugi was stunned by her generosity. /_She's connected to that night-mare like Kaiba's connected to his Blue-Eyes._/

/_And she would do anything to defend it, including throwing a match. Hm…_/ "Very well, _Nebet_-Reswbinet. I accept your offering." Yami recalled his Magical Hats and allowed Yugi to rejoin his body. "The shadows will not harm you on this matter."

She straightened. "My thanks to you, Pharaoh." The woman turned to Hery-Sesheta.

"What are you doing?" he muttered. "We _had_ him."

"_He_ had _us_, you fool." She turned to Yami. "One more thing, Pharaoh. Do not make the mistake of thinking this truce is anything more than that."

"Hadn't crossed my mind."

She smiled. "I know the darkness in mortal hearts, Pharaoh. As long as that remains, so too will the evil in your Millennium Items, and I along with the other creatures of the dark will return to claim them." Her blue and green eyes glowed as the shadows gathered around her and Hery-Sesheta. Then, the shadows subsided, and they were gone.

Moonlight cast its glow over the unconscious forms of Mai and Joey.

Yugi's thoughts came with hesitance. /_Are they?_/

/_Just as Reswbinet said, exhausted but unharmed._/ He stepped aside to let Yugi retake control.

Yugi went to their side and checked them over. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the floor beside them.

Yami watched the spot Reswbinet had stood.

/_What did she mean by the evil in the Items?_/

Yami looked back at Yugi. /_The Items are power, power that could be used for good or evil._/

Yugi turned back to his friends. /_So, there'll be others._/

/_Yes. I fear our battle has only just begun._/


	6. Epilogue

_A/N:_ Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi; this story is my own... / = yami/hikari communication or communication through the Shadow Realm (like when Yami sent a message to Pegasus in "Give Up The Ghost.")

Breaking Glass  
_Evil Overlady_

~ Epilogue ~

"Are you sure you're all right, Mai?" Joey asked from under her arm as he helped her into her bedroom. "Maybe you should let the doctors look you over."

"Oh, please. They'll look me over, all right."

Behind them, Yugi smiled. "She sounds well enough to me, Joey."

"What?" Joey exclaimed as Mai unloaded herself onto her bed. "You're taking her side? Come on, pal. Help a guy out. You know as well as I do that she needs medical attention."

"Actually, Joey, Reswbinet healed Mai's wounds, so there's not really anything for the doctors to do."

"Listen to Yugi, Joey." Mai fell back against her pillow, arm over her head. "I just need some sleep, and I'm not going to get it with beeping hospital monitors and hall traffic."

"But, Mai-"

"Or overprotective duelists yammering on about what I should or shouldn't do." She winked at him.

Yugi saw the concern on Joey's face melt away. "Okay, Mai." He held her hand in his. "If you're sure."

She smiled. "I'm sure. Now, be a hon and help me get my boots off."

Joey blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe. Sure."

Yugi took his cue. "I'll just leave you two to catch up..." Yugi started to duck out.

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey stopped him.

Yugi stopped and faced him.

"Thanks."

Mai waved from the bed. "That goes for me too."

Yugi smiled, glad that they were both all right. "No problem." He closed the door behind him. /_I think they'll be all right, now._/

Yami appeared beside him. /_Yes._/

Joey gave an alarmed cry. The, there was a thump on the floor followed by Mai's giggle.

/_There goes one boot._/

_Right. _Yugi decided to put some distance between himself and the room.

Yami walked beside him with a suspicious smile. /_So, about you and Téa..._/

The End

Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
